Mysterious Magician
by HalfafanD
Summary: A man of hypnosis, who goes by the name Magic Magician, comes to Amity Park and everyone is excited. Danny doesn't trust this magician. But things turn for worst when he gets captured by the Fenton's. What happens when Phantom becomes a volunteer? {Being Revised}
1. Where's the Fire?

**HalfafanD: A man of hypnosis, who goes by the name Magic Magician, comes to Amity Park and everyone is excited. Everyone except Danny. He doesn't trust the magician and the fact that he can hypnotize people. But things turn for worst when he gets captured by the Fenton's during one of the Magician's performance. And what happens when he becomes a volunteer, as Phantom? Can our favorite halfa escape this Magic Mayhem?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, there would be a lot more episodes.**

**Mysterious Magician**

It was just another day in Amity Park. Sky was shining, birds were chirping, and the flowers were blooming. And the park was looking beautiful as ever. That is unless you count the famous Danny Phantom: ghost teen superhero, in an iron lock battle with none other than Skulked: Ghost Zones greatest hunter. The two had been exchanging blows for some time now. And Danny was getting unbearably bored. But still, neither of them noticed the crowd below of reporters, fans, and new crews.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Can't you just leave me alone?" Danny yelled toward Skulker after a while of silence fighting.

"Nonsense Ghost Child! For I, Skulker, shall have your pelt rest at the foot of my bed!" The metal ghost of weaponry replied while charging up and ecto-gun and blasting.

Danny just merely dodged the blast by going intangible through the ground. When he reappeared, he was right behind Skulker with the thermos in hand and ready to fire.

"I think you're spending way too much time with Technus." And with that he pressed the button, releasing the bright blue energy beam, sucking Skulker into the termous. Once the ghost was gone, Danny quickly closed the cap on it and hooked it to his belt. Taking off at the speed of light without a single question answered to any reporter.

Danny flew for a while through the sky. The sun rays hitting his body at just the right angle, warming up his entire body. And the wind blowing through his hair. The one advantage of having ghost powers. Danny always loved to just fly around and enjoy the day. He closed his eyes as an enjoyable smile danced across his face as he felt hypnotized to the breeze and deify of gravity. When he opened his eyes, his face had found a new shade of red once he recognized where he was. He was at Sam's house.

Quickly he flew down to an alley so no one would notice him transforming from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton: average teenager, to some eyes. As he walked out the alley, Sam popped out her front door in her usual goth getup.

"Hey Danny. I noticed you flying by so got dressed and came out. How're you doing?" Sam greeted with non-matched happy tone.

"Just caught Skulker today." Danny replied proudly while pulling out the ghost cramming thermos.

"Great. Hey, I just got a call from Tucker. He says he's got something for us to at the Nasty Burger."

"If it's about a new ad they added to the menu, I don't want to hear about it." Danny replied in an annoyed expression, while crossing his arms with a scowl on his face.

"He said it's not. I wonder what's so important that he has to call us over about."

"Only one way to find out."

**HalfafanD: Well what do you think? My first chapter of my first story. I always wanted to see Danny get hypnotized so I came up with this. Please review, no flames please.**


	2. Tucker's Announcement

**HalfafanD: Here is the next chapter guys. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM… UNFORTUNATLY.**

**Mysterious Magician**

Danny and Sam reached the Nasty Burger, the prime hangout of Casper High. They could just make out there friend, Tucker, near the entrance. He was tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed and a glare written across his face.

"Took you guys long enough." He replied taking out his PDA; he named Shelby, to play with.

"You were waiting for us? How long were you waiting?" Danny questioned, thinking that if his friend was waiting for a while, the least he could do was say sorry.

"Four minutes, why?" Tucker replied, looking up from his PDA to meet the twin glares of Danny and Sam. "What?" Tucker couldn't understand why his friends were so mad all of a sudden.

Sam sighed, "Okay, Tucker's complaining aside, you said you had an important message for us?"

"Yeah, I agree with Sam. What was so important you wanted to tell us?" Danny asked

"Well it's not what I can tell you, it's what I can show." Tucker then stepped aside to reveal a poster that hung on the wall. Danny and Sam stepped closer to get a good look.

**The Magic Magician**

**See a hypnotist help you explore that mysterious realm known as, the mind as he hypnotizes people right before your eyes.**

**Performance at City Hall**

**Tuesday 2:00pm-3:30pm**

"A hypnotist who can hypnotize people, so?" Sam didn't understand what was so important about a hypnotist.

"So… we go see him. It'll be awesome seeing a bunch of people making fools of themselves!" Tucker answered with a big childish grin on his face while jumping up and down.

"I don't think we should go." Danny finally spoke up after pulling his head from looking at the poster silently for so long.

"Awe! Why not?" Tucker wined.

"Well I don't trust this 'Magic Magician'. Besides if I go and get called on, I could put my secret in jeopardy."

Sam sighed, realizing she had to somehow find a solution. Tucker wanted to go, and Danny doesn't. She then placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Okay look, if you're so worried about this guy don't go then. Tucker wants to go so I'll go with him. Besides, it's only Sunday so you have plenty of time to change your mind if you end up going after all."

Danny seemed somewhat surprised. "You guys aren't mad if I don't go?"

"Course not, dude. We're your friends. We know how much your altered ego means to you, so if you don't want to go then don't." Tucker replied.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." Danny said laughing with his arms on each of his friends.

"Of course we are. Well, I am anyway." Tucker said modestly, which received him more glares. "What?"

00000000000Line Break0000000000000000

Danny entered his house after his friend headed home. He looked to see Jazz, his overbearing sister, on the couch reading a book. And his parents nowhere in…

"Hey Danny-Boy, check this out!" whoops, spoke to soon. His dad ran up to him with a small gadget in his hand. "Like it, it's called the Fenton Mind Sweep!"

"Uhh… what does it do?" Danny asked, not really wanting to know the answer anyway.

"It completely wipes a ghosts memory so they don't remember anything, isn't that great!" Danny was now as pale as a ghost **(No pun intended)**.

"Uhh… sure, that's… that's great Dad. I'll… be upstairs doing… doing, uhh… homework, yeah, homework! I'll be upstairs doing homework." And with that, Danny rushed upstairs, leaving a confused father behind.

"Uhh, but isn't it Sunday?" Jack asked himself when Danny disappeared up the stairs.

000000000000Line Break00000000000000

Danny entered his room and dropped his things by the door, ready to just plop down and rest. He quickly got dressed in his ever so _manly _pajamas, and snuggled under the covers, ready for the extremely busy school day tomorrow.

**HalfafanD: I hope you liked it. And I hope it's okay if I put the show in City Hall. I needed some kind of auditorium, and that was as close as I got. I'm already working on the next chapter so wait patiently.**


	3. Danny's Alone Time

**HalfafanD: The third chapter! Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun! Epic music right there. Anyway, I kind of mentally mapped out the rest of the story, and I think I just have to do two or three more (not including this one)! Yay! Happy dance time! *does happy dance*. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat **_**DO NOT**_** own Danny Phantom!**

**Mysterious Magician**

Monday went by fast. Everyone seemed to be talking about that hypnotist show. Valerie, Dash, Paulina, the A-List kids… even Mr. Lancer was into it. Danny might have been left out cause he wasn't going, but he didn't care. He was always left out from the popular crowd anyway. And three ghost attacks happened, and they were all the Box Ghost **(HFD: How does he escape the Ghost Zone? And how come he hasn't figured out that he's never going to scare anyone, let alone beat Danny!)**. Danny seemed to notice that almost everyone in Amity Park seemed to be going to this so called act, even his parents. Even the school canceled tomorrow just to see the show. Which was another reason of why he wasn't going.

Danny ignored his parents, overbearing sister, and best friends the rest of the day so he could finish homework. After that, a quick change of clothing and off to bed. Ready to just relax for a full set of 24 hours.

000000000000Line Break00000000000000

Morning shined through the window, greeting Danny to the new day. He slowly dragged himself out of bed and down the stairs, only to realize that the house was vacant of his family. He drowsily walked into the kitchen, upon noticing that there was a letter on the table. He picked it up to start reading.

_Dear Danny,_

_Your father, sister, and I have left early to do some grocery shopping before we head to the Mysterious Magician show. We hope you will act responsively while we're gone._

_~Love, Mom_

_So that's why they left. _Danny concluded. He glanced up at the clock to see the time. _1:45. Okay, they won't be gone long so I guess I have the place to myself. _Quickly he ate breakfast and headed upstairs to change. He threw on his favorite red and white t-shirt, along with his baggy jeans and red sneakers. But just as he was heading downstairs to the lab so he could play Doomed, a familiar blue whisp escaped from his mouth. _A ghost? Pretty ironic to pick a day like this to show up_.

"Going Ghost!" Came the signature cry, as the blue rings separated up and down his body, reveling Danny Phantom in Danny Fenton's place. He then when intangible and flew out at top speed to the source of his ghost sense, City Hall.

**HalfafanD: Well there you have it. Sorry there's not much dialog in this chapter. I just wanted to put you at a cliffy. Yay! So please review, no flames please.**


	4. Captured

**HalfafanD: Next chapter. Hope you enjoy. I would tell you about it, but then I'd be a spoiler.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Danny Phantom. Though I wish I did.**

**Mysterious Magician**

Everyone was ready for the show to begin. Jack had his soda hat and popcorn to entertain him while spitting it all over the Manson's. Sam and Tucker sat in the back to avoid parents and getting called on to the stage. And the A-List kids sat in the front. The lights began to dim as the announcer came up to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you… the Mysterious Magician!" Everyone cheered as a tall man in a black tuxedo walked up to the stage. He wore a top hat to cover his short brown hair that allmosed looked as if it had been cut. He had dark bluish, greyish eyes that surprisingly sparkled under the spotlight. He gently bowed, which rewarded him more cheers.

"Thank you. All right then, I am about to take you on a journey through that mysterious realm know as, the mind. First I'll need a volunteer." Before anybody got a chance to raise their hand, a scientist looking ghost with glasses and snow white hair appeared in the middle of the room. Everybody began screaming in terror. Some were being stupid and running around in circles, and others were being babies and hiding under furniture.

"I, Technus, master of all electronic and beeping, have come to conquer this world. And it looks like that ghost boy isn't around. So I, Technus, master of…"

"Master of long winded introductions! Do you ever stop talking!" And just like that the ghost teen hero appeared with an ecto-ball already formed in his hands.

"No! For I, Technus, have a new tactic to defeat you a conkerAhhhhh!" He was cut off by the ecto-ball, Danny formed, blasting him down-ward. Only to be caught by the blue beam of the Fenton Thermos. Danny closed the cap and was about to leave when he was hit by and anti-ghost net.

"Freeze Phantom!" Danny looked up from the ground only to face his parents with guns charging up.

_This is so not good_. Danny thought.

**HalfafanD: Woohoo! Two chapters in one night! Ha-ha, I'm on a roll baby! *blushes*. Sorry, I get over peppy some times. Well, please review. No flames please.**


	5. Ready For the Show

**HalfafanD: Well this might be the last chapter or maybe second to last, I'm not sure. I'm as gitty as a girly girl to finish this story. So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do own, I mean, do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Mysterious Magician**

The Fenton's had ghost guns charging up at full power and ready to blast.

"Say goodbye Ghost Punk!" Jack shouted, still wearing the soda hat. Danny shut his eye as tight as possible, waiting to be blasted into oblivion. He waited, and waited, but nothing happened. Finally he dared to open on eye to see what's going on. He saw a man in the tuxedo and top hat standing in front of him, not moving a single muscle.

"You can't just go blasting everything and everyone just because they are a ghost. Not all ghosts are bad, you know." The man's words were so defending. Why is he defending him in the first place? Did he see Danny for who he truly is? Or did he find out he _really _was?

"But Magic Magician, this ghost is evil! It's caused so much trouble that we've been trying to catch him ever since!" Maddie protested.

"Did he? Or is _he _just misunderstood?" Wait a minute. He was the _Magic Magician_! And did he just call Danny '_he_' instead of '_it_'? This man was mysterious all right.

A few seconds of silence entered the room. Everyone's attention focused on the Magician's act of defense. He slowly turned around, and walked closer to Phantom. The man crouched down so he could get a better look at him.

"So, this is the famous Danny Phantom I've been hearing so much about. You're quite difficult to catch, huh?" Danny was speechless. He couldn't get words out of him mouth; they were caught dead in his throut. The man was so gentle toward him. It almost seemed comforting. "What's the matter, cat got your tong?" Why was this man being so nice to him? I didn't make sense. "So, Danny, is it alright if I call you Danny, or do you go by something else?"

"Danny's… fine." Danny managed to choke out. The man didn't even call him Phantom, Whelp, or even Inviso-Bill. This man was definitely up to something.

"Alright Danny, how's about we get you out of that net?" Danny just nodded dumbly in response. He seemed to go in some state of shock after that. It was like he couldn't control his body. The man was about to remove the net, when a hand roughly was placed on his shoulder.

"You can't do that! He'll just escape and cause more trouble." Maddie protested. Maddie glanced at the ghost boy. She saw somewhat of fear and nervousness in his eyes, but his body said otherwise. It made him look as if he felt relaxed. She wondered why.

"Well, we'll just see about that." He slowly removed the hand from his shoulder and reached down for the net. He slowly but gently pulled it off of the ghost. Once Danny was out of the net, he slowly stood. "Alright, there you go. Now you don't have to be trapped inside a net like some wild animal."

"Why… why did you help me?" Danny rasped.

"Oh, so you can talk. Well obviously you're still a kid nonetheless and save the town on a daily basis."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, with that aside, I have something to ask you. How about you be a volunteer for my show?"

"Uhh… well… you see… I'm flattered and all, but… but I kind of can't stay because I need to," He was cut off by a weird looking bracelet being clipped on his hand by Maddie Fenton. Completely shocked by the action he whipped his head to where he was facing Maddie.

"Just to make sure you can't use your powers to get away." Danny sighed. Old habits die hard. As if called on, Jack stepped in front of Maddie with the Fenton Mind Sweep.

"Eat hot Fenton Mind Sweep Ghost Boy!" The machine pointed directly at Danny, ready to fire. But the magician's hand grabbed the devise and pulled it down.

"I think that if you all want answers from Danny, I can get them for you." Jack looked a bit confused. He turned to maddie for an answer.

"He means 'do not use the Fenton Mind Sweep'."

"Awwww." Jack moaned, making a pouty face while returning to his seat.

"What makes you think you can get anything out of me?" Danny asked, finally speaking up after so long. He had a bad feeling something bad was about to happen, but didn't show it.

The magician said nothing in response. Instead, he just walked back on stage. Everyone seemed to go back to their seats. Maddie having seemed to understand what the magician meant, grabbed Danny **(Still in Phantom form in case you're wondering.) **by the arm and pulled him up the stage. Danny noticed a chair on the stage. _Oh man! I'm going to be hypnotized!_ Danny realized. He began to struggle wildly, trying his best to get out of his mother's grip. But the bracelet neutralizes his ghost powers; he can't break free! Maddie shoved him into the chair and went back to his seat. The magician slowly approached him ready to do what he does best.

_Today is just not my lucky day_. Danny thought guiltily.

**HalfafanD: Yes, done, finally! I got this chapter done, and gave you a cliffy too! Sorry to make you want more, but that's the key as a writer: hook your reader. Please review, no flames please.**


	6. Inner Phantom Physic

**HalfafanD: The sixth chapter and I'm excited! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Danny Phantom.**

**Butch Hartman: What was that? *scowls***

**Disclaimer: Your Butch Hartman? You're bigger than I thought you'd be.**

**Butch Hartman: *still scowls***

**Disclaimer: Uhh, I don't own Danny Phantom. *sighs'***

**Butch Hartman: Yeah, that's what I thought you said. **

**Mysterious Magician**

Danny was sitting in the chair thinking of a way to escape. He searched the audience, able to find Sam and Tucker. The look on his face showed fear and full of worry, begging them to help him out of this. Unfortunately, they had no idea how to help Danny. As of right now, he was on his own. Danny looked at the magician, who was standing to his right staring at him.

"Uhh, Mr. Magician sir,"

"Oh please, call me Sheen. After all that is my real name."

"Oh… okay then… Sheen. Well I was wondering if… if you don't mind if I… if I go cause I've got this thing and I need to-," He was cut off by the Sheen's sudden outburst of laughter. He placed on hand on Danny chair to keep himself standing. "What's so funny?" Sheen took a while to calm himself, and then straitened himself before speaking.

"Well isn't it obvious? You're lying." He replied.

"What? No, no I'm not. Why would I be lying?" Danny stuttered.

"Oh but you are, I can tell."

"How…?" He trailed off, having trouble coming up with a 'come back'.

"Easy. First of all, you're a terrible liar. You stutter, hesitate, and have trouble coming up with a good excuse. Second, your eyes."

"My… eyes?"

"Yes, your eyes. Your eyes flash quickly from green to blue whenever you lie." Danny quickly covered his eyes, blushing insanely red from embarrassment. He never knew his eyes would do that. Nobody told him about it, maybe they just didn't notice. Sheen began to laugh. "Well it looks like we have here a shy boy." He commented. Some people in the crowd began to giggle, even Maddie, Jack, and Valerie. Danny's blush just grew darker, his eyes still covered. "Don't worry Danny; I'm done messing with you… for now." Sheen continued laughing.

Danny slowly lifted his eyes from his hands, taking a glanced at Sheen. He tensed; this man sort of scared him. Like a human version of Plasmius, only this one can hypnotize him. Sheen began to calm himself again, looking at him, he smiled. It felt strange, but there was something about his smile that made Danny feel safe and protected.

"Okay, okay, we're here for a hypnotist show, not a comedy show. So, let's get started?" The crowd cheered. Sheen looked down at Danny who still had his hands inches away from his face. "Maybe you should pull your hands away. Unless you want your dirty gloves touching you face where you can get sick."

Danny pulled his hands away. "Don't you have to pull out some stupid pendulum or crystal ball to hypnotize me?"

Sheen laughed. "I like you Danny. You remind me a lot of my daughter; you two have a big sense of humor. And no actually, I don't need all that junk. Now I need you to relax."

**HalfafanD: I know, I'm evil. Making Danny embarrassed, leaving you at a cliff. But it's passed 12:30AM already so I'll finish the rest tomorrow. Laters.**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note**

**Dear Readers,**

**I am most truly sorry you thought this was a chapter. But you must hear me out on this one. I am currently in twist ties right now and cannot write for a while. *sobs***

**I have loads of HW to do for the weekend and have some soccer problems to take care of. I also have to clean my room. LOL, yes, my room is messy. So please understand I have to take care of this until thing die down. But, it's nothing for you to worry about.**

**First of all, I have a letter like report past due I need to get done. Second, a project that needs to be finished by next Wednesday. Third, since my dad's a soccer coach and I'm with him this weekend, I'll be all over the place. Fourth, I have a room to clean; my dad tends to get on my case if I don't do something or not ready in time. And last but not least, I'm sort of struggling with the whole hypnotizing chapter. It's doing fine but I know nothing of hypnotism. It's frustrating! *pulls hair out and screams at sky***

**Thank you for understanding and waiting. I'll get that chapter done for you if it's the last thing I do! Okay, maybe not the last thing. *blushes*. Ok, laters.**

**~HalfafanD**

**P.S.: And to answer Danielle Fenton's question, yes, you can use it. After all, I got that from a close friend of mine.**


	8. Trance Triger

**HalfafanD: Yes! The moment every fangirl's been dying for. Danny gets hypnotized in this chapter, yay! So fingers crossed. Let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: Don't you think I would be a little young to own Danny Phantom? I'm in freaking middle school!**

**Previously, on Mysterious Magician: **_"__Now I need you to relax."_

**Mysterious Magician**

Danny tensed even more at Sheen's words, Sheen noticed this. "You tensed, have you been hypnotized before?"

"Sort of, I guess. I… It happened… he kind of… well… let's just say it's hard to explain… but, I was controlled."

"I see. But I need you to relax. It's not healthy to tense all the time like that."

"I can't."

"Danny, I need you to relax."

"Sorry, but I never-,"

"Danny, relax…" Sheen trailed off after interrupting the ghostly teen. He watched as Danny slowly slumped in his seat, his mind distant, only listening to Sheen. Sheen walked around the chair in pace, it helped him concentrate. "Alright, Now, I'm gonna count down from ten, each time you becoming more relaxed. When I reach zero, you will fall into a deep sleep." Sheen said as calm and soothingly as possible.

Danny's eyes were glased over, as if he wasn't even here. He was completely dead silent **(no pun intended)**, excluding his calm breathing. Sheen also noticed this. _Do ghosts even breath?_ He wondered, but shook the thought away and continued. "Ten… nine, feeling relaxed… eight… seven, feeling sleepy…" Danny did begin to feel rather drousy. His eyelids drooped, almost ready to close. Sheen stopped counting for a second and looked at Danny. He could tell the boy was full of spirit. He acted so much like a kid. And you don't find to many kids his age around like that now a'days. The ghost boy tried so hard to being the hero, and he was in this magician's eyes. Sheen smiled once more before going back to counting.

"Six, really sleepy… five… four… three, your eyes are heavy, your body is limb…" Danny slumped in the seat more, practicly laying down in it. The audience, excluding Tucker and Sam, watched in awe as their ghost hero being hypnotized before them. Sam felt Tuck and her needed to do something, and fast.

"What are we going to do?" she hissed, a worried look on her face. Tucker didn't answer, which was no help at all. The two kept watching, with fingers crossed.

"two… one…" Sheen snaped his fingers, causing Danny to completely fall under Sheens control. Danny's head hung low; his snow white hair falling over his eyes. Everyone gasped at the sight. The famous Danny Phantom had been hypnotized! Sheen smiled calmly and turned to the audience. "Okay, you all want to know as much as possible about Danny Phantom, right?" The audience nodded. "Well, that's why I hypnotized him. To get the answers you want. So, who wants to ask the first question?" Maddie Fenton was the first to raise her hand. "Yes, you, in the blue hazmat suit."

"Why does Phantom destroy our town?" Sheen was a little suprized by the question. He'd seen Danny Phantom on TV before. But, it seemed more like he was helping rather than hurting the town.

"Well, let's ask him, shall we?" Sheen turned around to the ghost boy, ready to ask anything and receive a true answer.

**(Danny's POV)**

"_Danny, relax…" _The magician's voice seemed comforting somehow. As soon as he placed his hand on my shoulder, I felt my body go numb, comfortably numb. I felt somewhat distant from my body, though I didn't know why. Everything felt so far away, like I couldn't reach it. My vision became bright and blurry, and everything I heard was somewhat muffled; like there was a white curtain over my head. Everything seemed so confusing that I couldn't bring myself to understand anything that was happening that very second. Wait, what was happening this second? A voice, I heard a voice, well… kind of; it was muffled like any other noises I heard. I couldn't make it out quite much though. I could tell it was male, deffinantlly male. And it sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I tried to figure out who the voice was and what they were saying, but my mind began to grow hazy. I suddenly felt my entire body grow completely limb. I then felt as if I was floating, on a peaceful cloud in the sky. And, before I knew it my white vision soon turned black, and my mind blank.

**(Normal POV)**

"Do you destroy the town?" Sheen asked.

"No." Danny answered in an emotionless, robotic tone. No one expected that, which came a result of gasps. Danny's voice was low, and somewhat drowsy like. And his face was expressionless with eyes closed, as if he was in a peaceful sleep **(HFD: Which I might say that he is)**. Everyone was astonished of how Phantom was actually talking in his sleep.

Sheen smiled, his plan was working: to prove to the world that Danny Phantom is a hero, and not just some ghost. Sheen believed all those attacks and robberies were frame ups or misunderstandings. He glanced at the audience, they seemed super supriesed **(HFD: Did someone say SUPER? LOL! Sorry, couldn't resist. Back to the story)**. Everyone expected the Phantom kid to say 'yes'. _Guess there's more to Danny Phantom then meets their eyes. _Sheen thought. He turned toward Danny again ready to ask another question.

Meanwhile, back in the audience, Sam crossed her fingers tightly in source of luck that her best friend could get out of this. "Danny, please be okay." She whispered more to herself than anyone.

**HalfafanD: YES! At last! It is done! I have been dying to finish this, and now I have. But I'm not off the hook yet. I've still got tons of HW left to do. Why does school hate me? Anyway, please review. NO FLAMES PLEASE, I've worked too hard for this one to be dissed.**


	9. Questions and a Box?

**HalfanD: Next chapter guys. Took me a while on this one. I had some difficulties with what questions I was going to have Sheen ask. But thanks to VampireFrootloopsRule, that's taken care of. Thank you, and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Danny Phantom, I will personally go over there and smack some sense into you!**

**Mysterious Magician**

Sheen turned to the audience once more. "Anyone else care to ask a question?" Nobody answered. They were too astonished to even get a word out. He sighed. "I guess I'll ask the questions from now on." He concluded. Sheen then crouched down to where he was eye level with Danny. "So Danny, how old are you?"

"Fourteen." He replied in the same robotic tone.

"Fourteen huh? Well, How long have you been dead?"

"…I've never been dead." Gasps filled the Town Hall, pretty soon replaced by whispers and murmurs. This grew surprise to Sheen. _Never been dead? If he's not dead, then what is he? _Sheen wondered.

"But, if you're not dead, then, what are you?"

"A halfa."

"A… whata?" Not really understanding what he meant by that.

"A halfa"

"Okay. What is… a halfa exactly?"

"Half human, half ghost. A halfa." _So that's what he meant!_ Sheen thought in astonishment. No wonder he was different… different from all the other ghosts that attacked this town. That's why that robot ghost wanted his… uhh… pelt? Obviously halfas are rare considering Danny Phantom kept it a secret in the first place.

"So, does that mean you live around here?"

"Yes."

"What about school? You must go there if you live here."

"Yes, I go there."

"How many halfas are there?"

"Three."

"One's you right?"

"Yes."

"And the others?"

"One is older and has twenty years more experience than me and the other is my clone." Sheen was shocked. One had more experience and can beat Phantom any day! And for the clone, well… who exactly cloned him in the first place? He had to know more.

"Well, how-

"BEWARE!" Everyone turned to a blue skinned, overall wearing ghost floating over the audience. Within seconds, the same routine from when Technus attacked took place in the room. Screams filled millions of ears as everyone ran for the nearest exit. Meanwhile, Valerie was looking for a place to put on her battle suit, where as the Fentons **(HFD: Just Jack and Maddie) **pulled out their ecto-guns and started shooting. And as for Sam and Tucker; they're at a safe distance trying to figure out what to do about Danny.

For some reason, the Fentons couldn't make direct contact with the Box Ghost **(HFD: Gee, wonder why? LOL!)**. "Haha! No matter what you do, you can't catch me, the Box Ghost! And once I take care of you, you will all bow down to my cardboard superiority! Beware!" Suddenly, his hands began to glow blue, as a bunch of boxes floated among him and are thrown toward the stage.

Sheen had been able to stay clam enough to keep Danny in the trance. But his luck soon ran out as a bunch of boxes flew toward them and hit hard. The boxes flung so hard, it made Sheen loose his concentration. And not only that, one of the boxes his Danny hard enough in the wrist that it knocked the ghost-proof bracelet off.

"Wha-what happened!" Came a familiar teenage boy's voice from beneath the boxes. Tucker's, Sam's, and Jazz's, who was seen from behind a pillar, faces jumped for joy as there half ghost hybrid friend emerged from the boxes. After he got up, Sheen soon followed, trying to avoid Danny's ghostly glowing glare.

"BEWARE!" That caught Danny's attention. He quickly turned toward the fearful yet pointless cry.

"Haha! The _Box Ghost_! He's like, the lamest ghost on the planet! Hahahaha!" Danny then fell to the floor, laughter full in gear. But was cut off by a box smashing into him with a loud thud. But then the box was blasted back up, thanks to Danny's ghost ray. He flew up and punched the Box Ghost, _hard_. After that, Danny sucked the Box Ghost in the thermos. But before anyone could question him, he took off. Leaving several curious people.

Sheen was one of these people. He too was curious to find out who Danny Phantom really is. And nothing will ever stop him.

**HalfafanD: Weeee! This is what I sound like when I drink too much Dr. Pepper. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon. Please review and stay tuned. No flames please.**


	10. The Call

**HalfafanD: I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but I've been busy with exams and stuff. Lots of HW, soccer, tennis, Deviant Art, YouTube, exams, and some other stuff. Please don't hate me or anything. I've been dealing with the hors a bit… and they hurt! So anyway, enjoy.**

**Mysterious Magician**

Danny flew home as fast as his spectral tail can go, his mind was racing. _What did they find out? Do they know my secret? Will my parents accept me, or tear me apart 'molecule by molecule'? _As he finally reached Fenton Works, he noticed his family popping out of the Ghost Assault Vehicle and entering the house. He quickly phased into his room, reverting back to Fenton and running downstairs just as his dad opened the door.

"Uhh, hey guys. How was the show?" Danny asked, pleading with all his might that they didn't find anything out.

Jack seemed really happy that Danny even brought up the subject. "You won't believe it! We were able to catch the ghost boy and he became the volunteer to be hypnotized!" He shouted excitedly.

"Oh, really? What happened?" _Okay, so they didn't find anything out yet. That's good._

"We found out that he's half ghost. What was it that he called it? Halfy **(HFD: F.Y.I, that's my nickname)**, halo, hal-

"Halfa." Danny corrected before his mom could finish her guesses. His parents stood there with stunned faces. _I probably shouldn't have said that_. Danny thought, wincing.

"How did you know that?" Jack asked.

"Well, umm… Tucker called me after the show and told me what happened, sort of. He wasn't good with describing it much. I'm going to call him again, uhh… later." Danny stuttered before disappearing up the stairs. He rushed into his room and grabbed his phone before flopping onto the bed and dialed his best friend.

'_Ring, ring_'

_Please pick up Tucker_. Danny pleaded.

'_Ring, ring-_

"_Hello_?" _Thank goodness_! Danny thought.

"Tucker, it's me, Danny."

"_Danny? Dude, do you remember what happened_?"

"Yes Tucker, I know what happened. That's exactly why I'm calling you." Danny said sarcastically.

"_Sorry, I'm just a little nervous that they found out your secret or, the halfa part anyway_."

"Yeah, what exactly happened while I was, uhh… down under?"

"_Well, you told them you were fourteen, that you live here, go to Casper High, that there are two other halfas like you, and… actually, that's it_." Danny felt relieved that other that the halfa thing, no one found out his secret.

"Thanks Tuck. What happened to Sam?"

"_She's with me. We're at her house_."

"Oh, tell her I'll see you guys tomorrow. I need to figure some things out, okay?"

"_No problem, dude. I'll let her know_."

"Great, see you Tuck."

"_Later_." Danny then hung up the phone and set it on the night stand beside him. He then laid down to where he was facing the ceiling, his mind racing with questions again. _What did exactly happen when I was hypnotized? Did anyone learn more than my friends or family? And what happened to that magician guy? Is he in Amity Park still? Or did he leave town already?_ This went on for about two minutes before Danny began to dose off and slowly slip into sleep.

**HalfafanD: Well, I'm done with this chapter. I'll work on the other tomorrow like the others. And I probably can't get a head start in the morning on Thursday and Friday like I always do. Those are exam days, I'll be testing. But the good news is that it's a half day on those days. YAY! And the weekend, and then Monday's off so I get to write and draw all day that day. Please review, no flames please.**


	11. Under Again

**HalfafanD: Next chapter guys, enjoy. And sorry for not updating as much. I'm focusing on my school work right now because I got accepted in an academy for animation, art, video games, and stuff like that.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Danny Phantom**

**Mysterious Magician**

Light shined through the window, gleaming on Danny's face. He opened his drowsy eyes in annoyance. He slowly dragged himself out of bed and looked down at himself, surprised to see him still dressed in his daily cloths. _Guess I dosed off last night_. Danny predicted. He redressed in some clean cloths and headed down stairs. He got his breakfast, said his usual 'good morning' to the family, zone out his dad's blabbering about his altered ego, and zoomed out the door.

He found an alley way to transform in and flew to Sam's and Tucker's house to pick them up. As the three soon saw the building closing in on their vision, Danny made all three of them intangible and phased into the janitor's closet. The three dashed to class and, surprisingly, they were actually _on time_. The only reason they were at all late, was due to the ghost attacks. They took their seats near the back corner of the room, like usual. As Danny sat down, he took a glance at Mr. Lancer and saw a somewhat surprised face. That made Danny want to burst out laughing, but was able to resist.

The whole school was talking about Danny Phantom being half-ghost. Some were even trying to guess on who he could be. Danny seemed offended yet slightly amused when one guessed it was Dash. Even some teachers could shut up everyone during class since it was such a big topic.

It was seventh period now, and Danny actually though that a ghost would not attack, or that the 'Magic Magician' left town and never show up in Amity Park again, let alone Illinois. But that obviously wasn't meant to be. Eighth period soon came up and it seemed to be an assembly. The students filed in and took their seats. As Danny sat in his seat, his mind was soon lost in thought. _Why on earth was there an assembly_? _What's the assembly about_? _Did the whole hypnosis nonsense have to do with this_? He questions were soon answered as a familiar tall man in a top hat walked onto the stage. _Sheen_?_ What's he doing here_!

Danny didn't like this one bit._ What's he going to do_? _Will he hypnotize me again_? _Will he recognize me_? A small tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. It was Sam.

"Danny, you going to be okay?" She whispered.

"I don't know. What if he recognizes me? What if he tells everyone my secret?" Danny asked franticly in a hushed tone.

"Dude, don't worry. If things turn for worse, we'll have your back." Tucker replied.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll probably lose your mind and go insane." Sam said in a mocking voice.

Danny glared. "Haha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Meanwhile, on the stage was Sheen. He'd been thinking nonstop about Danny Phantom. The boy was mysterious, even more than him. He swore that if he didn't find out who Phantom's human half was, he'd crack. He felt the need to do his regular entertaining hypnosis again. Make the kids laugh, amaze the audience. But this Phantom stuff was yanking his chain. Earlier today, he was thinking on who Danny Phantom was, when he remembered something. Whenever he hypnotized someone, he could re-access their subconscious whenever he wanted and do it faster too. So he asked the principal if he could perform in an assembly. If Phantom was in the audience, he could hypnotize him from the stage** (HFD: So, in a way, he sort of evil. He just wants to find out who Danny Phantom is)**. He finally cleared his throat to quiet the students down.

"Hello, students of Casper High. As know, Danny Phantom is half ghost and goes to this school. But I mean no harm to him. And I'm sure that if he's listening… he'll understand I'm only curious…" Sheen's words seemed soothing near the end. Like he did when he hypnotized Danny yesterday, but no one seemed to notice. But Sam and Tucker did.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam whispered to Tucker.

"You mean that the Magic Magician is trying to hypnotize the audience to tell him who Danny Phantom is?"

Sam resisted a face palm. "No you idiot! He's trying to hypnotize Danny again!" She hissed.

"That won't happen Sam. Danny has to be on stage in order to be hypnotized, right Danny?" No response. "Danny?" Still no response answered Tucker. "Hello?" Tucker and Sam finally turned to their friend. Only to realize that Danny had fallen under Sheen's control.

**HalfafanD: YES! I'm finally done! That took two days to write since they were school days and I had a lot of HW. The idea of Danny Fenton getting hypnotized was inspired by Sincerely The Sign Painter. Thank you. Please review, no flames please.**


	12. Hypnotic Surprises

**HalfafanD: Hello readers of all ages! *snicker* I've always wanted to do that. Anyway, sorry for not finishing this sooner; I've been WAY busy. So… you get the idea. Here's the chapter, and Danny's torture! I know; I'm evil! XD**

**Disclaimer: I consider it against the law for me to own Danny Phantom!**

**Mysterious Magician**

Tucker and Sam looked at their hybrid friend in shock. His head hung low; hair covering his eyes. Usually, his eyes were sparkling baby blue eyes; full of determination and compassion. But now they looked dull and clouded, as if he wasn't even here.

"Oh no. Tucker, it's happening again." Sam whispered worriedly. She placed both hands on Danny's shoulders and began to shake him. "Danny, Danny wake up. Please answer me." She begged before a hand was felt on her shoulder. She turned to find that the hand belonged to Tucker.

"It's no use Sam. He can't hear you. He only hears that Magic Magician guy." Sam sighed. Tucker was right; there was nothing they could do to wake him up.

Meanwhile, Danny's mind was in a foggy haze. Everything was a blur to him. He couldn't see anything but a tall man in a top hat. Who was he again? Danny couldn't seem to remember. Heck, he couldn't even remember why he was here! All he knew was that the man was saying something and he needed to listen, though he didn't know why.

0000000000000Line Break00000000000

Sheen perused the audience in search of Phantom. Upon finding not even a single white hair, it was obvious the ghost boy was in disguise. He then searched the audience again, this time more closely. He then spotted a fourteen year old freshman sitting in the eighth row somewhere in the center. His hair was raven black and seemed to fall over his face witch hung low. But Sheen was still able to see those familiar clouded eyes he saw when he hypnotized Phantom; the only difference is that they were ice blue, not emerald green. It was obvious the boy was under his control. But just to be sure, he'll have to find out more about him. Immediately, he faked a disappointing sigh and finally spoke up.

"Well, I guess he's not coming out. It might be possible he wasn't even here. But either way, he's not here. But I'll be honest, you were a great crowd. Give your selves a hand." He began to clap and eventually the audience joined him.

0000000000000Line Break0000000000000

Sam and Tucker stared, surprised at Sheen's sudden disappointment failure. They were about to ask each other what just happened when they heard a teenage boys voice sounding exactly like Danny's.

"What happened, where am I?" The two turned to see Danny staring at them confusingly.

"You were hypnotized again, dude. Don't know how, but you were. And then that magician guy just called it quits and you snapped out of it." Tucker explained.

"Dang it." Danny muttered, smashing his fist into his forehead. Feeling stupid for falling for that again.

"Yeah. I think that since you were hypnotized before by him, he was able to do it again without as much trouble as last time." Sam assumed.

"Great, now what. If he finds out my secret, he's going to blab to everyone and then the Guys in White will be after me." Danny rambled. He had always worried of what would happen if anyone other than Sam, Tucker, and Jazz would find out that Danny was half ghost. The Guys in White would probably capture him and do tones of really painful experiments, his parents would tear him apart "molecule by molecule", and everyone at school would treat him like a freak!

Sam never liked when Danny freaked out like this. Finally she spoke up. "Danny, Let's just go to your place, we can figure something out there with Jazz."

"Okay." Danny sighed. And the three headed off home.

00000000000Line Break000000000000

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all sat in Danny's room, trying to figure out a solution, but all came up empty handed. They were at this for a few minutes until the ring of a doorbell rang through the house.

"I'll get it!" Maddie shouted from down stairs. They heard the door open and Maddie talking to the visitor. There was a conversation going on down there but it was hard to tell what the conversation was about. The voice was male, a grown male from what they could tell, but still no one knew who it was. They were about to go back to finding a solution when they heard Danny's mom call them from down stairs.

"Kids! Get down here! Someone wants to see you." She called in a sing-song voice. The teens quickly descended down the stairs only to gasp at whom they saw standing in the doorway: Sheen.

**HalfafanD: DONE! YES! Sorry that one took so long. I'll stay more on top of these. It's just school work has multiplied since the Star test is not that far away. Please understand. Please review, no flames.**


	13. Bad Cover Ups and a Hunted Trance

**HalfafanD: Here's the next chapter. All right, Bad Luck Tuck powers, ACTIVATE! XD**

**Disclaimer: Me owning Danny Phantom is a mere myth.**

**Mysterious Magician**

Danny was speechless. The man who hypnotized him twice is standing in the front doorway. He tried to keep himself from panicking; afraid that he'll do something to him or if he found out his secret. He glanced over at Tucker, Sam and Jazz; they all had the same expression. Maddie soon turned to the group of silent panicking teenagers and coughed lightly to get their attention. It worked.

"Kids, Sheen said that he needs to find out more about Phantom so he came here for some information." She announced. _Okay so maybe he doesn't know. _Danny thought hopefully. But the constant stare he'd been receiving from the man told him otherwise. Danny winced in panic.

Sheen apparently saw this and decided to break the silence. "And what's your name, young lad?"

"Uhh, Danny, Danny Fenton." Danny responded hesitantly. This received even more stares.

000000000000Line Break0000000000000

Sheen stared into the teens eyes. Dark grey-blue to ice blue. He saw slight panic. But deeper, he saw calm, relaxed, clouded eyes. Just like Phantom when he was hypnotized. Sheen smiled a bit. _This has to be him! He even has the same name as Phantom! But I need to know for sure._ He thought.

"Well, Danny, I'm the Magic Magician, but you could call me Sheen," Sheen chucked. "… you sure look like Danny Phantom."

**(HFD: This is where Tucker's Bad Luck Tuck powers activate. XD) **"But how's that possible! I mean, he might have the same facial, body, and hair structure, but Danny has black hair and blue eyes, not white hair and green eyes." The African American kid said quickly, laughing nervously. Sheen then noticed the goth girl, the red head, and Danny glare at him for his sudden outburst.

"What Tucker means, Sheen, is that Danny to much of a nerd and a wimp to be Phantom." The goth girl replied. He noticed a small glare from Danny, but it quickly disappeared.

Just then, he noticed a small light blue, fog-like mist escape from Danny's mouth. _What was that! He seriously can't be that cold!_ He watched the teen look around quickly as if trying to find an escape. The raven haired teen then looks at Sheen who quickly looked like he didn't notice and pretended to admire the furniture. Apparently, Danny fell for his act, because what he said next quite surprised him.

"Uhh, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be down in a minuet." He said, and Danny rushed off and disappeared up the stairs. But Sheen new that he really didn't have to go. He then turned to Maddie who was talking about the ghost boy since she didn't notice him staring at Danny the whole time.

"I must be going to, it _is_ getting late. I'll come by tomorrow. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Sheen stated kindly.

"Oh, no trouble at all. Come back tomorrow if you want some more information on the ghost boy." She replied. Sheen stepped back outside before Maddie shut the door. He looks up to the sky to see Danny Phantom heading off into the sunset toward the docks. Sheen then followed him in the same direction.

00000000000Line Break000000000000

Danny couldn't figure out what the magician guy wanted. He hypnotized his ghost form to get information. Then he called a school assembly and hypnotized him again and then just stopped the assembly. And then he came to his house and just stared at him like he could read minds or something! _This guy sure is weird._ Danny thought. The docks soon came into view. _Whatever's going on I can't think about it now. I've got a ghost to catch._ He then went intangible a phased through the ceiling and landed softly on the floor, not noticing Sheen coming through the door behind him.

"Danny Phantom?" Danny spun around at the mention of his name. He jumped when he saw it was Sheen who caught his attention.

"What's with you! You're like following me everywhere I go! If you won't leave me alone, I might have to get a restraining order!" Danny shouted. Then quickly covered his mouth at what he said. Sheen was following him in his human form, but he wasn't suppost to know that.

"So you are that Fenton kid." It wasn't a question, but Sheen seemed to want a response. But before Danny could say anything, a missile was fired toward him. Thinking quick, Danny grabbed Sheen and flew them out of the way and behind a pile of boxes.

"YES! I'm Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom! But right now it's too dangerous for you to be here! Run, go!" Sheen didn't need to be told twice. He sped off to the door as Danny faced the ghost who emerged from behind another set of boxes. It was Skulker.

"I have you ghost child. There's no escape." Skulker shouted, and then shot a few more missiles.

000000000000Line Break0000000000000

Sheen watched as Danny dodged missile after missile. He then turned to the door where he came in from. _I can't just leave Danny like this. After all, he did just tell me his biggest secret._ Sheen turned back away from the door back to the battle. _But I know nothing about ghost fighting!_ Another missile was launched from Skulker and made a direct hit with Danny, knocking the thermos out of his hand and landed on the floor close to Sheen. Sheen remembered that thermos from the town hall when Danny trapped that Box Ghost the other day. He picked it up and glance back at the battle in hand. The two were exchanging one blow after another, until Skulker landed a punch in Danny's stomach causing him to land in a pile of boxes. Sheen decided to finally step in. He quickly ran behind Skulker and aimed the thermos at him, ready to fire.

00000000000Line Break000000000000

"Any last words, ghost child?" Skulker said evilly as he aimed a gun at him. Danny was about to fight back when he saw Sheen run behind Skulker with the thermos in hand.

"Uhh, yeah. Say hi to Technus and the Box Ghost for me, will ya?" Danny replied in a mocking voice. A confused look spread across Skulker's face until it dawned upon him of what Danny meant. He turned around only to be sucked inside of the thermos by Sheen.

Danny walked up to Sheen as the man handed the thermos back. "Thanks for the save. I would probably have been Skulker's pelt if you hadn't stepped in." Sheen smiled kindly back in reply, but it soon disappeared when it met with Danny's frown. "So what are you going to do now? You know my secret. You going to blab to my parents, the news crew, the Guys in White."

"Now why would I do that? It's your secret to tell, not mine." Sheen said, winking at him. Danny smiled brightly. _He's not going to tell. He's really not going to tell._ The two smiled at each other for another few more seconds before something reminded Danny.

"Oh man, the press! They're expecting you to tell them my human identity! What are we going to do!" Danny exclaimed.

"Leave it to me. I'm a pro at cover-ups." She responded.

**HalfafanD: That's the chapter. This one took a long while to write, and that's without stopping! Please review, no flames.**


	14. Secrets Conclusion

**HalfafanD: THIS IS IT! THE LAST CHAPTER TO MYSTERIOUS MAGICIAN! I'm sooooooo excited. Someone pinch me I must be dreaming! *gets pinched* OUCH! Alright, who did that! Anyway, here's the epilogue of Mysterious Magician.**

**Disclaimer: This will be the last time I say this in this story… I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

**Mysterious Magician**

"_And the Magic Magician claims that Phantoms human half will never be discovered. Now, on to the weather- _

Danny shut off the television before the news lady could continue. Sheen had mentioned to the press that he hasn't been able to spot Phantom since he hypnotized him, and had no luck in 'finding' his human half.

"So, Sheen's not going to tell everyone about you being Danny Phantom?" Sam asked allowed after a period of silence. Her and Tucker were standing next to the couch where Danny was sitting.

"Yeah, he even released me from the hypnotic state he had me in before. Now no one else, including him, can hypnotize me." Danny replied with a smile.

"That's great news, dude," Tucker congratulated. "So he's leaving town now, huh?"

"Yeah," Danny sighed. "But he gave me his number so if I ever needed him, I could just call."

"Well, looks like there's a new member added to team Phantom." Sam commented.

00000000000Line Break000000000000

Sheen stood in the airport with a suitcase with him, ready to leave to his next upcoming show. He turned to the entrance before boarding on his airplane to the next state. "It was a pleasure working with you, Danny Phantom." He whispered, and boarded his plane.

**HalfafanD: And… CUT! That's a rap. I had fun writing this story for you guys. Please review and no flames. More stories are coming up soon. And now that this story is done, I'll be working on Dancing Fever. Laters.**

**Bye ;3**


End file.
